


Stop It!

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: For the mystrade prompt challengeYour dialogue:"I know what I'm doing."The circumstances...in bedAnd you must use the word...smirk





	Stop It!

"Get away from me Holmes!" I grumble while I roll over in bed, holding the newspaper close to my chest. "I know what I'm doing"

"Just let me hel.."

"No" I pout as he grabs me and begins hauling back to the middle of the bed. "STOP IT" I can't help the unmanly squeal as he starts to tickle me. I almost squirm off the bed, trying to get away again.

He smirks at the indignity I'm displaying. "God you're such a child Love, just let me help with the goddamn crossword already" 

"Noooooooo!" I can't help but moan, sooo happy to see the happiness of Myc's playful side.

"Stop it!" I laugh


End file.
